Trapped in Their Game- The 67th Hunger Games
by TheAtomicPikachu
Summary: It's that time of year again. President Snow and his Gamemaker Valdia have a lethal idea planned for this year's Games. Only 24 can enter, but who can come out alive? And who will be sent away in a box? SYOT, and we're ready to begin!
1. Forum, Rules, and All That

**I had to write dis, sorry! I love Hunger Games and I've entered a couple of these in my life, so why not make one! They're everywhere, anyways.**

**I'll try to update frequently, but bear with me. I have another story going so I'll be balancing these. Don't kill me if it takes a while!**

**So without further ado, let's start this thang!**

He shuffled his papers, eyeing a few of the words printed on them. His business was important- he was trying to come up with a special idea for the next annual Hunger Games. He let out a muffled noise, sounding like he didn't want to be busy right now.

_Knock knock knock._

He looked past his glasses, watching as the Head Gamemaker scurried in.

"President Snow," she said to earn his attention. She was a slender young woman with wavy auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Valdia?" he responded firmly.

"Are your ideas planned? It's almost Reaping Day, as you know."

"Of course I know. I can't think up an idea currently. Nothing is planned!"

"Well, I was thinking, and my idea is an ever-changing arena. Most everything is fake, except for the plants, animals, and water. I'm not sure if it's the best idea, but-"

"Excellent!" President Snow stood up in his seat, and handed Valdia Steele a piece of paper and a pen. "Copy it down, we have the Games to plan."

**Now that you've got sort of an idea and a couple spoilers, it's time for the form.**

**But for the rules...**

**1\. No carbon copies of Katniss or Cato or Rue! **

**2\. Make them **_**realistic. **_**No District Twelve person is an expert on weaponry, nor would a District One person be a dirty street rat.**

**3\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, pretty much everyone has flaws.**

**4\. PM or review. I don't care which! :)**

**5\. Have fun making your tribute!**

**The Form-**

**Name (first and last, middle is optional):**

**Gender:**

**Age (12-18):**

**District:**

**Back-up District(s):**

**Family:**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Celebrity Look-a-like:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Were you Reaped or did you Volunteer?:**

**Interviews (Angle and Outfit, etc.):**

**Romance?:**

**Allies?:**

**Strategy:**

**Weapon (s):**

**How do you feel about entering the Games?:**

**Fears:**

**Anything else I forgot to add:**

So have fun filling it out! I hope to see your tribute submitted in! Bye!


	2. Tribute List

**And there we have it! No more spots left guys- sorry if you didn't make.**

**On another note, if you sent in your tribute then since I'm working my butt off to write them, PLEASE review from time to time!**

* * *

District One- Luxury

Female: Haila Denneros (16)- abbycorabey123

Male: Decker Romano (16)- AdamTheMetroidNERD

District Two- Masonry

Female: Ambrosia Styx (17)- 17headlines

Male: Aaron Wells (17)- xXLuvMeSumTokausatsuXx

District Three- Technology

Female: Astrid Amory (17)- The Emerald Queen

Male: Phillip Jones (16)- xXRocketShark216Xx

District Four- Fishing

Female: Gianna Constance (17)- xSakura-Blossomsx

Male: Jonathan Silvers (17)- CabinFever5

District Five- Power

Female: Vivi Lanka-Masteron (16)- MakoHaruFree

Male: Oliver Grant (16)- Ggrant15

District Six- Transportation

Female: Manami Shinodo (15)- xXRocketShark216Xx

Male: Harley Cabe (15)- TheEmeraldQueen

District Seven- Lumber

Female: Violet James (16)- hollyhobbit101

Male: Avraham Chase (18)- CabinFever5

District Eight- Textiles

Female: Lily Gingham (15)- TheAtomicPikachu

Male: Tanner Pittman (13)- IFapToFrozen

District Nine- Grain

Female: Zoie-Antoinette Firera (14)- MakoHaruFree

Male: Charlie Harris (15)- hollyhobbit101

District Ten- Livestock

Female: Harmony Willow (17)- LittleBitNerdy

Male: Dominic Woods (14)-xXLuvMeSumTokusatsuXx

District Eleven- Agriculture

Female: Audrey Shawl (12)- TokusatsuManiac1995

Male: Braxton Wells (14)- Fuller7 (Guest)

District Twelve- Coal Mining

Female: Alana Faya (13)- Winchester

Male: Apratis Locksong (12)- SheerwaterPhoenix

**And here's another mini-chapter-**

_**Rosaline Fulner - District Eight - Victor of the 66th Hunger Games**_

The train doors slid open, and cheers erupted through out the crowd. Ecstatic people were reaching up to grab me, and I was trying to back away from them.

"Rosaline! Rosaline!"

Little children were even staring and shouting at me.

But all I thought about was what was to come of me. I knew nightmares were going to haunt me for as long as I'd live. The Victory Tour was now ending. I had paper balls tossed onto stage by those in District Two. The residents in DIstrict Twelve were surprisingly cheering for me.

"With us ma'am," the Peacekeeper latched onto my arm and guided me to a tall black gate. Victor's Village.

I was welcomed by my parents into a tall brick house with the most expensive looking things inside. Nothing my family were regularly afford.

"Welcome back, Miss Fulner. Until next year's Games." They bowed down to me.

What happened next eventually became a blur- I was embraced, then I ran crying to my room. Nothing felt right. I killed two people in those Games who had the same right I had to return! I feel so greedy, so depressed, so alone...

I watched the sunset out my window, but a light fog was blanketing the dirt. The trees had hardly any visiblity, and I sighed.

Until next year... then I'd be back at the Games.

**So, obviously, Rosaline will be mentoring those in Eight... **

**And keep entering your tributes! The sooner they're in, the sooner I can get the Reapings out! This will be supah fantabulous so please give me some peeps! Haha, and sponsering will begin with the first Reaping!**

**Bye!**


	3. Mini-Chapter and Sponsoring System

**Mini chapter- probably the last one. I'm doing one of these and I plan to explain sponsoring after this, thanks to CabinFever5 for suggesting it! This is still gonna be a filler, considering I need more tributes. Tell your friends, tell your family, tell your dog! ;) haha**

**Disclaimer- The Hunger Games ain't mine. I own not a part of this.**

_I've heard there are better places._

_Better worlds._

_With better people and an easier life that I can live._

The snow was blanketing the ground, turning the bright green grass into a winter wonderland. It was falling through the trees and crawling up the hazy brown trunk. His exhale created the fog on the glass, and he moved his finger through it.

"R-O..."

He was young, too young for a victor. No one understood the pain he'd felt throughout all the time he'd spent being the cute little victor from a poor outer District.

_A world where a tight rope necklace will don my neck and cause my worries to leave me._

"-P-E..."

It was obvious- living right now was much worse than death was. The word he wrote had given a clue to where he was escaping to. It stained the window and eventually had to have a curtain hanging over it.

No one ever opened the door. He had written on the door in red marker and everyone knew it wasn't a good idea.

_No more pain..._

_No more suffering..._

_And no more me._

Once he was an innocent boy with a bright smile. Then he was tossed right into a pit of terror and darkness.

The Games affected people, but no one knew how bad it truly was.

**Alright, filler, but still short n sad!**

**Now for the sponsering rules-**

**1\. Answer in the reviews or PM it to me. It doesn't matter to me which you choose to do, even though review can cause cheaters to cheat.**

**2\. To be a sponsor, you can appear under an alias in the story (but your username on the leaderboard). At some point, that alias can be in the story if I get it written in well!**

**3\. If you give me ideas for chariot costumes, Capitol names, etc., you'll recieve extra points! See below for how many!**

**4\. I'll do what most people do- ask questions at the end and when you answer you'll recieve the points. Use the points for neccessities in the Games.**

_***If you _ then you'll get _ points!***_

**How you earn points-**

Reccommending what I mentioned in Rule 3- 10 pts.

Answering the question correctly- 50 pts.

PMing or reviewing a reasonable paragraph on why your character should win- 25 points IF IT'S REASONABLE!

Leaving a review every chapter- 5 pts.

Favoriting- 40 pts.

Following- 40 pts.

When your tribute makes a kill- 25 pts.

If you survive past the Bloodbath- 10 pts.

**With the points, you can get these-**

**Food-**

A loaf of bread- 20 pts.

A water canteen- 25 pts.

Fresh produce, a strip of jerky, or a canteen containing juice- 30 pts.

**Weaponry-**

Short-range Weapons (small daggers or knives, whips)- 115 pts.

Long range weapons- 150 pts.

Armors- 150 pts.

**Other-**

Medicines- 80 pts.

_Will be updated soon, but these will have something to do with what will occur in this year's Games!_

**Keep submitting, guys! You may submit up to two now, I'm so desperate :P**

**And I need some more males!**

**Bye y'all!**


	4. Snow's Secret

**Final filler before this seriously starts!**

**Remember! TWO MORE TRIBUTES! Can you believe it?! Hurry and get them in!**

***Disclaimer- I don't own anything you see here. Well what happend in this right there but that's it.***

It was the day before the Reaping. Valdia Steele had been awake all night with the designs for the arena. She was writing everything down in her notebook with her initials printed on the leather cover. It was black, just like her _soul _was.

Valdia was creating the whole thing from plastic. It was very well planned out.

And so when she pressed a button... it all changed.

She stared at her beautiful work. Snow would be so proud of her now.

"Ms. Steele, may I come in?"

"Of course!" She was smirking and getting ready to prepare it for him. How amazed he'd be!

"Is it ready? We only have a couple more days we release the victims into the arena."

"It's planned, it's built, now we'll just have to get it completed by then. Do you like it? If so, how much?"

"It's nice. Add some improvements and I'll enjoy it even more."

Valdia was grinning, and President Snow was faking his own.

_He needed to get rid of her somehow. _He was sick of her and she'd only been here since the 63rd Games.

Snow hated all of his Gamemakers though, and he always needed to get rid of them with the hopes he'd finally get one worthy of the job.

**And who's ready for the first sponsor question! Ooooh yay!**

_**Question #1: How do you think I got Valdia's name?**_

**It's a tough one... ehhhhh.**

**And remember. 2 More! YAY!**

**See you next time, guys! Bye!**


	5. District Nine Reaping- Zoie and Charlie

**Okay... so obviously District Nine isn't the first District, but why not stray from normality a bit and mix it up? I chose to make it into a random order instead! By writing each District on paper and drawing them from a pile! Haha.**

**Thanks to hollyhobbit101 for Charlie and MakoHaruFree for Zoie!**

***Disclaimer- I don't own this wonderous novel series. You would be literally stalking me if I did.***

She was turning in her bed, trying to ignore the fact that the sun was beaming through her window. She was dreaming... it wasn't a good dream. The nightmare was about the times she spent with her mother.

That's what made it so terrible.

It was reflecting from her floor and bouncing onto her fluffy comforter. Just as she combed the light red hair from her eyes, a knock sounded on her door. Without giving an answer, her father made his way into her room.

"She was there again," she murmured. "She was still in my dreams."

He sighed, wrapping his strong arms around his daughter.

"Why can't I dream about something else, Dad?"

"Because you still love her, Zoie, and you miss her. And so do I."

Her name is Zoie-Antoinette Firera. Most say Zoie for short. She's a life-long resident of Panem's grand Breadbasket, District Nine. She's fourteen, and even if she's young, she sure can put up quite a fight. She's also quite optimistic, and tends to prefer the brighter side of things.

"But maybe you're just nervous for the Reaping." His bright green gaze met Zoie's deep brown one. Her eyes twinkled with curiousity. He patted her shoulder before turning to leave.

And so Zoie stood in her room by herself. She could hear the children outside, squealing joyously while racing each other through the fields. She wasn't one of those kids. She started on her way to the kitchen, missing her childhood.

* * *

I opened my door and walk to the kitchen. It isn't a long walk- it's just a couple steps to the doorway. My father and I struggle to make it in the District. He affords just the right amount or else we'd be the most impoverished people in our District.

I notice he's standing over the wooden stove with a basket of bread on the counter. I choose to seat myself nearest to the kitchen window and stare out of it. The sky is streaked with purple and pink and orange, and it looks beautiful over the meadows. The clouds mix with the pinks and oranges and it looks so amazing that I don't want to look away. But I can't stare and eat, can I?

My father hands me the thin clay plate. The plates we own feel as if they're going to crumble with the softest touch. My mother did the paint decorations, and it makes me feel saddened when I look at them. He only uses these when it's for a special occasion. This occasion is, of course, the Reaping.

I take the spoon and spread the jam over the bread. Once I take a bite I feel like gagging. The sugary taste over powered the already sweet bread. I scraped a little off of the toast and onto my plate. My father stifles a laugh and takes a bite of his own breakfast.

Despite any optimism I had, my heart was pounding and I found myself anxious in a minute. I had the shy feeling that my name would be chosen at the Reaping and I thought. If I was in the Games, how would Zoie-Antoinette Firera fare in there? I didn't want to imagine myself being torn apart.

And from then on, I walked back into my room. I was going to get ready for the Reaping. The lump in my throat grew as I shuffled through my closet. We couldn't even afford nice clothes for the Reaping, and so I had to pull on a simple shirt, jeans, and a hoodie to keep me warm. I've heard that District Nine was once an area called the 'Dakotas' in North America. They mentioned it was chilly, and part of the time it truly is.

And so my father and I departed, and both of us were feeling terrified for what may come for us.

* * *

_"Tell me another story!"_

_The young boy was darting in the meadows with an older girl. She must have been about three years older than the boy._

_"Mommy told me one about this farmer who used to live here. She said he was nice." The girl stopped to pick a couple of flowers._

_"Don't stop, Harriet! Let's keep walking!"_

_"No, Charlie. Mommy said not to go too far. Here's a flower for you. The white would look good in your hair."_

_The young boy with bright brown eyes smiled. He jumped around and laid down right beside of Harriet. They watched the clouds carefully as if they really meant something important. And there was the cute heart shaped cloud, and so Harriet nudged him and grinned._

_They both smiled and kept studying the sky. _

It was early on the morning of the Reaping. The two Harris children were sitting at the table. The younger son was concentrated on a book as the girl was working on something important.

"Come on you two. Eat up- big day ahead of you two. Charlie, get your nose out of that book. Harriet, work on that another time!" Their mother scowled.

"It has to be done by Friday!"

"And so does this book. You know that I, um, don't like it when people are being bothersome in class."

Charlie Harris is a 15 year old inhabitant in the Grain DIstrict. He's very intellectual and enjoys learning. He's shy and weak, and probably won't try to correct you if you call him that.

"This isn't class, hun. You have a little less than an hour before the Reaping, okay? I expect you two done by then and ready to get out the door!"

They both nodded.

"Sounds good," Charlie agreed. He was still going to play by the rules, even if it meant he'd have to ignore his school work. The day was bright and he knew how slim a chance he had of being Reaped. He wasn't worried just yet.

Harriet closed her school book. "I'm going to get ready. Don't be late, Charlie. Please?"

"Cross my heart," he nodded.

* * *

I close the book I was reading. The leather was rough in my grip, but it was an enjoyable feeling. Books are greater than anything. Capitolites would disagree, considering they're so wealthy that reading isn't neccessary. Their technology is so crazy that they probably have it laser beamed into their heads. I chuckle at the thought.

I looked at the breakfast I hadn't managed to pay attention to. It was cereal- the weird grainy kind. It didn't look very appetizing but my family doesn't particularly allow waste. It even tastes gross, as if they went into the fields and flooded it with milk. Ew.

But I followed my family's decree and ate it.

All of it.

I was still remembering the horrid taste as I headed to my room. I have a small room that a 2 year old in District One would reside in. We're on the poorer side of our District. But now that I think about it, is anyone in the outer Districts even rich?

That's a good thing to take into consideration after the Reaping.

I lay on my bed drowsily. Even if I feel confident that I'm safe, I had a restless night last night. I rubbed my groggy brown eyes and sighed. I just need to slep for a while, to be honest. Another thing to accomplish after the holdiays.

I must be the only one in the District to have a private list of what I need to accomplish before death. I think of working in the fields, graduating school with perfect _everything,_ and living an excellent life in the future. Much more, really, but I'm sitting up and pulling my pajamas off before thinking of what else I've got on that list.

I grab the nicest clothes I own. I feel so bad that I want to give away the clothes I can't fit in to the poorer people, but instead I have to suffer the pain and squeeze into tight black leather shoes.

I stare in the mirror, looking a myself desirably. I'm in my most formal wear. It includes a checkered shirt, a very small black jumper, black pants, and tight leather shoes.

I expected this to happen- my mother grabbed my shoulders and my father was ruffling Harriet's hair. They were making last-minute alterations to our outfits.

"Mom, we're gonna be late! You know being late is suicide for me, right?!"

"Oh, of course. Come on, let's head out already."

* * *

Zoie was staring at her feet. Charlie was messing with his hair. The row of Peacekeepers was getting even closer than they thought.

Zoie didn't want to be pierced by that needle. That thought bugged her. ANd Charlie was trying not to get scared suddenly.

She didn't realize she was trembling.

"Zoie, you're scared aren't you?"

Sheepishly, she knew she had to admit to it. She nodded and began to mess with her red hair. Zoie sighed.

"Trust me, you won't be picked. You'll be fine, I'm sure."

Zoie's father knew nothing for sure anyways. If he was lying, he didn't want her to die with a held grudge.

"And what if I'm not?"

"Then I know you can win. I know what I'm talking about, Zoie."

Charlie still wasn't feeling anxious. He realized that only one boy could be picked and that it wouldn't be him. If Harriet wasn't very apprehensive, why must he be apprehensive?

And so they reached the long table.

Zoie flinched when she felt the sharp pain of the needle. They stabbed her finger onto a plastic pad and scanned over it. She watched a scrawny brunette boy as he whimpered when he was pierced it. She had a suspicious feeling about him but didn't question anything further.

And so everyone watched as the broad Capitol woman pranced onstage in three foot tall heels and fluffy white hair.

"Welcome, welcome everybody!"

All of District Nine knew her- Rhapso Violet, who's been the escort for about the 5 past Games. She waved with her gloved hand and gave some regular announcements. Nothing too new for anyone in Panem.

Rhapso smiled once the Propaganda Film ended.

"Alright, everyone, are you ready?"

Even though every child in the crowd scowled, she dived her hand into the large glass bowl.

Rhapso cleared her throat. "Our lovely female will be..."

The first wave of anticipation flooded the crowd. She was unfolding like her life depended on this.

"Zoie-Antionette Firera!"

You could hear her gasping. She felt her brain go foggy and the world around her spin. She was only fourteen, how did this even happen?!

Having to mouth, "One foot, then the other," Zoie looked into the crowd. Older girl were looking at her eagerly and her father had his head in his hands. Why must this be happening to her?

"And for our handsome male..."

And the boys began crossing their fingers and saying that there's no place like home.

"Charlie Harris!"

A couple chuckles escaped from the crowd.

"Teacher's pet got picked!"

"Won't last a day, will he?"

Witnessing her partner being bullied, she felt sympathy for any tribute who's ever existed.

"Shake hands, you two."

Charlie still felt too shocked to move his joints. He was made from metal now, metal that was rusted in a freak thunder storm and then glued together with super glue.

And so they did.

"Good luck," they whispered to each other.

And they would need luck to try to get out of that arena alive.

_**Sponsoring-**_

_**Yeah, okay, too hard for a first question ;)**_

_**I got Valdia's name from the phrase Valdis, which means death in some language that I don't know off of the top of my head.**_

_**Also, I have no idea how many points most people have. Sorry!**_

**Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed this Reaping! I hope you don't care for the fact that they won't be in order. And I hope you like Zoie and Charlie! I know I do!**

**So I hope you loved this! Tell me who you like most out of the two, who you think could win, and if you have any special suggestions for outcomes!**

**BYE!**


End file.
